Chanel of Peace
by Lidsworth
Summary: In order to pay off debt imposed on her Orphanage by the Uzumaki, a young nun must escort the clan's heiress, Mito, to Konoha for her arranged marriage. Upon her dealings with the village, she meets the head of the mysterious Uchiha, and in turn sparks an awkward friendship with Madara. Little by little, she manages to bring light into his world full of darkness. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Firstly, it has been ages since i've last actually written a story where the plot is centered around the main character and an OC. Over the years, I found that stories in the past involving OC's were much better than those in the present, now they're all the same, a lot of them. So, i'll try to do something that stands out, and I hope you like it.**

**No pairings, at least no romantic pairings yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: In order to pay off debt imposed on her Orphanage by the Uzumaki, a young nun must escort the clan's heiress, Mito, to Konoha for her arranged marriage. Upon her dealings with the village, she meets the head of the mysterious Uchiha, and in turn sparks an awkward friendship with Madara. LIttle by little, she manages to bring light into his world full of darkness.**

OOOOOO

Humming.

Humming was one of the only things that had distracted her so far, one of the only things that had taken her mind off of the blazing heat, her achy feet, and the newfound stiffness emitting in her body as a result of her dormant chakra being awakened so suddenly.

She looked beside her at the carriage containing the Uzumaki heiress and was thankful that the woman had hardly noticed any of the past ruckus that had befallen her journey.

She could only imagine the anger that would emitted from the silent Uzumaki had her wedding journey been ruined.

Wedding journey, she thought to herself. For a woman who was to be married, Mito Uzumaki seemed very displeased. She assumed then, that the marriage was arranged, why else would Miss Mito be so rude when questioned?

"A body guard like you should learn not to dive into business regarding noble clan's such as my own, nor that of my soon to be husband's," is what Mito had said to her escort as she leaned on the open window of her carriage.

No longer was the window open.

Then again, perhaps it could have been a result of their obvious differences? Mito sported an elaborate white kimono, her very essence dabbed in elegance. Perhaps she was raised in a way that taught her not to mingle with those below a certain social class? Was her husband like this too?

Cecilia, her escort, had wondered just that.

Poverty wreaked from her own tattered apparel. But what could any civilized person expect, she worked at an orphanage, a nun who presided over war orphans.

The latest fashion was not a privilege she could indulge in. Food and medicine came first, shoes and new dressed for herself could wait, even if she'd had the same dress for over four years.

Cecilia thought to distract herself from such dreadful conclusions and instead imagined what it would be like in Konoha. The leader of the caravan had alerted the passengers and escorts that they'd be arriving to Konoha soon and perhaps meet up with a company sent ahead in order to further guide them into the village.

She was excited, the feeling always possessed her when being recruited for a new job and visiting new places. Though paying off debt that her orphanage had obtained throughout the years was hard, she'd become an active ninja again. The downside, of course, was killing and fighting, but the plus was meeting new people, familiarizing herself with new lands.

And of course, at the end of it all, she always returned to her orphanage, welcoming familiar faces and telling them tales of her new adventures, minus the killing though.

Now she'd have a new adventure to tell them.

Her humming came to a halt as the caravan did the exact same thing. The window beside her, Mito's, quickly opened, and the red headed heiress stuck her head out and surveyed the area.

Trees, she most likely noticed.

"Cecilia, are we here?" Mito's voice was calm, yet laced with a confusing emotion. Anticipation, nervousness?

"I'm not entirely sure, Miss, but_" she abruptly cut off at the sudden spike of chakra behind her.

Swirling around, she prayed that these weren't bandits or thugs again. She thought against it though, the chakra was much too large, almost inhuman.

"We'll take it from here," the voice said, smooth and deep.

Cecilia looked up into a coal dark eye, just inches above her head. Well, a foot to be exact, the intruder was quite tall, his hair like a dark lions mane, framing half of his face, the other free of it's entanglement.

"Hashirama-san?" Mito had breathed quietly as looked at the man beside her carriage, however, quickly ducking behind her fan after the embarrassing statement.,

"No, he asked me to send members of my clan to join you when you were past the halfway point. Things tend to get dangerous," his eyes looked to Mito, than back to the small girl beside him, "And i doubt company such as this could keep you safe."

Mito giggled, she actually giggled. Cecilia, while silently seething, assumed that was the happiest emotion she'd seen from Mito since the beginning of this long trip.

"And I am, by the way, Madara Uchiha," he spoke again, his attention now clearly devoted to Mito, "head of the Uchiha."

And a stingly family you must be, Cecilia gruffly thought to herself, taking into account Mito's previous proclamation of noble clans. As the caravan continued, Cecilia kept her mouth shut and slowed her pace as Madara walked ahead, speaking to Mito and occasionally flashing a grin.

She reminded herself that it would all be over soon, and that she'd been walked over numerous times by certain clients who hadn't the time of day for her.

This would be no different, the head of a clan such as the Uchiha, and the heiress of the Uzumaki were most definitely noble, two untouchable's in Cecilia's mind.

She'd give them space to speak, they had the right to converse, she didn't.

**So, looks like they got off on the wrong foot. Depending on the feedback, i'll write another chapter, and I hope you do like it given it's short span. The next chapter'll be longer. Also, am I the only one who notices something different about fanfiction, the filter more specifically? Anyways, if you want to know how Cecilia looks, i'll put a link on the page. Until then, hope you like it, please review, and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

As they neared the village, the two, Madara and Mito, chatted an awful lot, Cecilia took into account. More than a woman who was to be married should have chatted with another man. She gave them their space though, her pace slowing as the entourage of carts continued to roll along and into the village called Konoha. She didn't completely disappear though, she kept her distance, yes, but an icy eye was glued to the back of the Uchiha's head. She didn't know what it was, her overprotectiveness and ambition to escort Mito with little problems, or the way in which he had so carelessly disregarded her. Cecilia's chakra may not have been up to par, but she'd kept it subtle for a while. It was still steadily reaching its peak.

The trees grew large in number now, many towering over the caravan, as if they were heading into a village hidden in the forest. She supposed it should have been like that, given the name of the village.

What an oddity, she supposed the person who named it was more so. The name was cute, something she could see one of the orphan's coming up with at the orphanage. It was simple name, a name that stuck. She thought back on the children, wondered what they were up to, if the other sister's and brother's there were keeping them safe, keeping them sheltered from a war that had already torn them to shreds.

So many personalities, so many colors and clans, but one family, that was the basic idea that had been passed around throughout the orphanage. Unity. Unlike on the battlefield, a surname, in the orphanage, was nothing to hide. Uchiha, Senju, Momochi, Hoshigaki, Uzumaki, Subaku, Hyuga, Haruno, Umino, Nara, all the names and more she'd come to know, she'd come to care for, and she'd come to work with. As for her, her last name was different, not at all like Cecilia, in fact_  
"Cecilia!"

Cecilia jumped at the sound of her name, and quickly looked towards Mito and Madara. Mito was sticking her body halfway out of the carriage window, most likely searching for her escort.

"Coming Mito-sama!" she shouted back to the redhead, quickening her pace. Madara hadn't looked back at her, and as she appeared, she made sure to keep at least a foot away from him. His chakra had spiked down, slightly.

The window was still open, Mito looked down towards Cecilia.

"Madara, this is my escort," and as if on cue, the man looked over his shoulder, one dark eye staring into her blue ones.

"Shame, i didn't even notice her," he said, slightly amused, "your presence, it's so small."

"And yours, " she countered," it's so large."

And it wasn't a lie.

He slowed his pace slightly, slow enough so that he could walk near her. She looked towards him now, turning to her side.

Uchiha, definitely. Dark features, messy hair, pale skin, she'd seen many, she worked with a few, and if her memory served her right, he looked like the few she worked with.

His eyes, well, eye was large as well, large and wondrous, youthfulness all about them. Like a child's, she sensed purity and innocence.

"You're younger than me," she pointed out, noticed how slightly taken aback he was. She assumed he had planned a response to her earlier comment regarding his chakra, however, she beat him to it, and now he was left with a quizzical expression.

Meanwhile, from her window, Mito started.

"You don't know anything about me," he stated pointedly, "how could you assume that i'm younger?"  
"Eyes tell a great deal," Cecilia responded, "they're the doorway to the soul."

Madara cocked an eyebrow and a smile etched on his face. No longer did he bare the air of competitiveness and superiority. Obviously, Cecilia was no threat to him, he no threat to her or her escort.

Suddenly, the mood changed.

"And if sauntered by blood," he demonstrated, a crimson tint creeping into his dark abyss, "what of the soul then?"

Cecila was not new to the sharingan, nor was she a stranger to the stereotype of hatred that surrounded the Uchiha. Madara was testing her, leading her into a trap, expecting her to be the same as everyone else.

But Cecilia was a nun. She'd seen the effects of hate, but she had also seen the healing powers of love.

"What of it? The soul that belonged to you two seconds ago hasn't left because you've turned on your sharingan-yes i know what it is-as far as i'm concerned, you're the same. There's no hate filled monster or scary beast within you," she continued, "and besides, your soul is what you make it out to be."

His eyes flashed off, and as expected, he seemed unphased, almost stoic and distant.

"Is this what you teach your orphan's at your orphanage, nun? Because if so, you're raising lambs to the slaughter," he spoke blandly, "hate is like a sickness, a terminal disease. A small drop of it will eventually decay what love is left in the body, slowly and painfully, do not lie to your children, teach them well."

Cecilia opened her mouth to object, however, Mito silenced her.

"Cecilia, my luggage, we're almost there," and before Cecilia could protest, she looked ahead of her, away from Madara, the large red gates of Konoha glimmering in the distance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, i've had so much on my plate, and i'm trying to finish my other stories as well. A note on Madara's personality, I believe he acts differently around certain people. I've read so many stories where he turns out, on first introduction, to be an asswad, rude or just uncaring of people around him. However, the side we saw with him and Hashirama was different, he was calmer, more understanding. That's his real personality, and I think that if he's not around anyone he deem as a threat, he'll act sensible and somewhat kind. Madara's not evil, Kishi did a good job at showing us that and screwed it up later.**

**On Cecillia, a lot of what she says and will say comes from personal experience and beliefs. So, just heads up for that. Anyway, hope you liked it, PLEASE review and read, God bless :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think there's one thing i should clarify regarding the story. The chapters, very rarily will they be long. It's a friendship fic. For those who reviewed it, yes, i did put the "OC" tag on the story, thanks for telling me btw, never would've thought of it. This is not going to be a Mary-Sue fic, so for those of you who were chewing your fingernails, you can stop, the anticipation is over, it's not a mary sue. However, that doesn't mean she's gonna be drop dead weak, she's a bodyguard.**

**On her name, Cecilia. Kishimoto has a habit of naming his characters odd names. In Naruto Shippuden: The Lost Tower, the main character's name was Sara, in the six episode saga, "Chikara," the children's name's were Mina (who was the main character), Leo, Faz and Lando, at least the non traditional names. Alongside that, there's also Tenten, Gai and Lee, Kishimoto is colorful with his names (did i mention the cloud village), and, so am I. Regarding the type of nun she is, yes, she is a christian nun. However, Naruto alludes to christianity (really, i didn't want to put this in an AN). One Example, Haku and Zabuza's graves, another example (SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE "MADARA UCHIHA" EPISODE) is another ninja holding a cross and praying when Madara's about to beat the crap out of them. **  
**If you're weary about that, I incorporate religion without using "BRAND NAMES", you know should know what i'm talking about. Hence, my last author's note basing a lot of the things cecilia says and does off of person experience. I am not an overly religious person, thus despite her being a nun, Cecilia won't be either. The concept of "Christianity" will be explained later in the story. (as a side note, Kishi brings in Jashin, another religion, but yea, that's different). Keep in mind that Christianity in our world, and Christianity in Cecilia's world will be a little different, thus, it will be conveyed differently. Don't expect it to be smack dab slammed in your face, i'm not that kind of author. So don't let the concept of Christianity scare you away, be tolerant please, and don't hate.**

**Now dang, that took up half the space for the story, o well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO**

Konoha was different than she had expected it to be, yet totally how she had perceived it to be. The village, she could tell, was just coming together, forming from scratch, so she hadn't expected much out of it. However,already the great building in the center towered over the small village, houses and smaller buildings standing in it's shadow.

Already, she could tell, that in a year's top, the village would be large and marvelous.  
She'd been burdened with transporting Mito's baggage to her new room, and as they unloaded the luggage cart, Cecilia protested the fact that she was a bodyguard and not a luggage-man. Madara, as expected, had taken over Cecilia's role yet again, and unfortunately, left the nun with moving bags to Mito's room. The excuse had been that the village was "low on staff".

Her escort had been a younger man, albino; White hair and red eyes, he'd met the caravan at the gates and taken them through the village. He hadn't spoken much, only grabbed what he could and lightly grumbled at Cecilia to follow him. By this time, Mito had broken off from the carriage, following Madara who was presumably leading her to her fiancé, the Hokage. Though slightly disheartened that she wouldn't be seeing such a renowned ninja at the time, she was once again reminded of her attempts to ease out of the menial task and instead continued to follow the white haired man.

The tower had been large on the outside, and even grander on the inside. It was almost like a cylinder maze, a mismatched art project put sloppily together, yet some imaginary glue permitted it to stay intact.

She wished she could have gotten a better look, stayed a while longer, but her arms were aching already with the load she held, and the man, who'd finally introduced himself as Tobirama Senju, had nearly disappeared in front of her, causing her to once again, divert her attention and train of thought to him.

Already, she could feel other signatures behind her, smaller ones, most likely the rest of Mito's crew and her luggage men.

Tobirama had led her to a long hallway with doors on many sides, this one being up several fleets of stairs, its appearance more homey and elegant. No doubt, these were where the rooms were located, and Tobirama took them into what looked like to be the biggest.

Large and square, a king sized mattress in the middle, adorned with green drapes overhead, and a large window in the side to beckon in the light of the sun and the darkness of the moon, Cecilia had quickly come to realize that this was the Hokage's room, and soon to be Mito's as well.

Tobirama Senju had dropped what he was carrying the instant he had met a certain point in the room (his point being dead center), and made his way to leave, advising Cecilia to do the same. Obviously, he wasn't entirely happy about being a "luggage boy" either.

He exited swiftly, opening his frame as he did so, so others could come in, all getting the obvious message to drop the luggage wherever they seemed deemable.

These were men. Bags were scattered all around the place, and Cecilia was almost positive that the bags would spontaneously open, splattering clothes and belongings all over the floor. She sighed, and as the men made their way out, Cecilia further progressed in the room, attempting to put some sort of order in the cluttered room.

She pushed the bags to the nearest wall, moving them out of the center (anyone could trip), dragging them so they were out of the way and a walk way was easily provided. IT took some time, and in the end, she like she had sweated more than she'd done while fending Mito from bandits, but nevertheless, she'd done her self proclaimed job.

She knew she looked terrible and longed for the end of the day, when she'd be able to be relaxed and take a cold shower.

Behind her, she heard a noise, a shuffle of some sort. She was surprised; she hadn't even noticed a presence. Quickly, she spun around to see who the other was, assuming it most likely to be a luggage man.

Instead, doe eyes and a dark face greeted her, adorned with long hair and long white robes. Eyes slightly wide, Cecilia bowed.

"Hokage-sama…?" she inclined as she straightened her figure, surprised at the fact that he would be in his room at the moment.

"Ah…yes," the man perked up, looking towards Cecilia as if trying to recognize distinguishing features, "I just wanted to thank you, Mito told me about your efforts to protect her during her journey, and while I have a little time on my hands before the feast later tonight, I personally wanted to thank you for keeping her safe."

Cecilia nodded with a bright smile, she wasn't even aware that Mito had noticed here efforts, in fact; she souly believed that Mito didn't even like her. Her perspective of the Uzumaki slowly began to change.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, and tell Mito-san that it was an honor to protect her," she began, but stopped when she realized the look in Hashirama's eyes. He'd been staring for a while now, unblinking entirely, all while he was talking. It was as if he was more concentrated on her than what he was saying.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Oh! You're…face," he bluttered, obviously without thinking. A hand came to his mouth as he made for a quick apology. Cecilia brushed him off though.

"Don't worry, it's just a scar," she replied, "I got it a while ago."

While still a young girl and an active ninja during the warring states period, Cecilia had been injured as a ball of fire hurled towards her face, grabbing at the skin like claws. It left its permanent mark.

Hashirama nodded in understanding, bowing and then leaving, "Good-bye…""Cecilia, "she supplied. "Cecilia…chan?" he asked rather happily.

Cecilia shrugged, "If it suites you Hokage-sama."

"You protected my fiancé, you preserved the future vessel for Konoha, call me Hashirama-san, I'm not entirely used to the Hokage thing myself_Oh…and sorry about the..uh scar," he replied.

"No worries Hashirama-san," the name was foreign on her tongue, "we all have our share of scars."

Hashirama seemed all too understanding, bowed and left her in the room.

Now she was to report to the Caravan leader.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Don't worry, there's nothing going on with Hashriama and Cecilia, I just needed to add him. The feast will be big in the next chapter. I really should have put her full description in this chapter, but there just short and sweet, you'll get a full description in the next chapter. If you want to see what she looks like, I'll have a link of her on my page (fanfiction page). Happy Friday the Thirteenth (Whose seeing Insidious?)! The next chapter will feature more of Madara. Anyway, review please, please please please, no flames though. Have a nice week and God bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please review if you like it, tell me whatcha think. I'm starting to feel as if i'm writing for ghosts, so please, if you're out there, review. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, i'm working real hard on it D: So please, review, tell me what you think of this story. I"m really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's just been a hectic school year. So, there should be a little bit of everybody in here.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

OOOOOOO

A dinner was to be scheduled later that evening, and Cecilia was allowed four hours to prepare. After a short meeting with the leader of the Caravan, he'd given her a rundown of how things were supposed to go, gave her an address to her boarding, and left.

Cecilia assumed he had other, more important things to do.

Now she stood in her restroom, tan skin slightly steaming as a result of the shower moments before, and clumpy strands of greying hair falling into her face. A hand reached up and brushed over the scar, the ridged mark that stretched from the corner of her right lip to her face, again veining out and stretching towards the corner of her eye.

THough slightly raised, the skin was a darkish pink, and no longer did it burn like it had years ago. It served as vestige, a totem of what the life of a ninja came with.

She expected she'd get more on this mission, but only got a few scratches and puncture wounds. Nothing too deep to worry about, as they were now pink as she continued to look at her body in the mirror.  
Her room was tiny and lacked space. The wooden walls seemed to cave in around her, while the bed took up almost half of the room (it was a small bed!. The restroom itself was abnormally small as well, the light and the tile giving it the feeling similar to a hospital.

Only the best for a bodyguard.

She didn't have much longer before she'd have to report back to the Hokage mansion. Two hours at the most.

She'd spend her time self touring around the village.

OOOOOO

Indifferent from the many land's she'd visited, Cecilia lost interest in the village minutes into her self-tour. Again, she reminded herself that the village recently just came together, that it still had a long way to go. She didn't dislike it, not in the least, she'd just seen too many that looked the same.

Sitting on a makeshift bench by the large gates, she let her mind wander. She'd been away from her orphanage for three months now. She already wondered what many of the children their were doing, or what they looked like.

OR on some chilling occasions, she's wonder of they were still there. War demanded tribute in many forms, children happened to be one of the highest demands on the market. Orphanages were like shopping centers, except soldiers often left without paying.

The staff at her orphanage was shortened due to the war, and not many wanted to convert to such an exotic and dead religion either, thus shortening the number of those whom wished to help.

The staff, by no means, consisted of weak persona. They all had their share of the war, they all rose to their places, both men and women. Unfortunately, to prevent the orphanage from closing down and to protect what little children remained, the clergy found themselves being drafted to the front lines, paying debt and so on.

Cecilia was no different.

She smiled as she remembered those whom worked with her though. All hailed from different clans, different backgrounds and different ethnicities . Truly, to work in the orphanage, neutrality of one's self was of great importance, baised views got no one anywhere.

This village, as new as it was, to a certain extent, it mirrored her Orphanage. Though reluctant, the clans started to merge and Cecilia was certain that, in a matter years, the hate and cruelty harboured by the many clans would disperse sooner or later.

The wind blew through the village, and with a surplus of old oaks, the whispering of the leaves echoed through the entire area.

Cecilia had been to bigger villagers and bigger places. Over time, she'd liked them for their size. But perhaps, something so small and something so natural, something which reminded her of her orphanage, would be the next best place she visited.

OOOOOO

T**his isn't beta'd. Because I haven't updated in ages, and follow a specific schedule, i've decided to just write a small piece of the story. The next chapter will actually contain secondary characters, but it's been like over a month since I updated this, and I follow a schedule. So, I just needed to get this out of the way. Consider it a small little insight of what kind of person Cecilia is. Anyway, hope you liked it, God bless. **


End file.
